swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Cybernetics
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War See also: GaW Hardware, General Equipment, Cybernetic Devices Basic rules for cybernetic replacement parts and their implantation can be found in Cybernetic Devices. The following section details several new cybernetics options that can be included in any campaign. A creature with a cybernetic part is susceptible to Ion damage as though it was a Droid. Additionally, the creature takes a cumulative -1 penalty to Use the Force checks for each Cybernetic Device or Advanced Cybernetic part. Cybernetic Devices See also: Cybernetic Devices, Cybernetic Prosthesis The most common form of Cybernetic Devices is the prosthesis, which is commonly used to replace lost or gravely wounded body parts. Internal organs as well as limbs and external body parts can be replaced by prostheses. A standard Cybernetic Prosthesis is a replacement for the lost body part, and although it confers no special bonuses or benefits, it is the most stable. Basic Cybernetic Devices run no risk of Cybernetic Rejection (See below) by the host body and can be obtained and implanted in nearly any medical center. However, Cybernetic Prostheses have been significantly modified and enhanced by those on the fringes of society. A single Cybernetic Prosthesis is considered a piece of Equipment for the purposes of the Outlaw Tech upgrade rules from Scum and Villainy. If you are using those rules, a Cybernetic Prosthesis has 1 free Upgrade Slot. A Cybernetic Prosthesis is two size categories smaller than the being in which it is installed. Cybernetic Prostheses can also benefit only from the following Universal Upgrades: Cloaked, Dual Gear, Environmental Sealing, Extra Power Source, Secret Compartment, and Storage Capacity. Additionally, Cybernetic Prostheses can benefit from the new Ion-Shielding upgrade. Obvious or Subtle Cybernetics Some cybernetic replacements and enhancements, such as Luke Skywalker's cybernetic arm, look identical to the original body parts. Other replacements, such as Booster Terrik's and Inquisitor Tremayne's, are immediately recognizable as artificial cybernetics. For the most part, any standard Cybernetic Prosthesis installed in a legal medical facility looks identical to the original body part. However, cybernetic enhancements that are installed illegally in nonstandard medical facilities can be more visibly obvious. This has no mechanical effect, so if you have cybernetic parts feel free to discuss their appearance with your Gamemaster. They can certainly add character to your hero. Cybernetic Rejection Unique Cybernetic enhancements are any Cybernetic enhancements other than Cybernetic Devices. The technology for nonstandard cybernetic enhancements is not as advanced as that for baseline Cybernetic Devices. Therefore, implanting Advanced Cybernetics comes with a risk that the body might reject the cybernetic parts. Rejection causes a great deal of pain for the subject, and it is the reason that nonstandard cybernetics are heavily restricted. Most nonstandard cybernetics are used in the treatment of extreme medical conditions, while others are so experimental that only the military can make good use of them. When a creature has an Advanced Cybernetic enhancement implanted, the cybernetic part makes an attack roll against the host's Fortitude Defense (1d20 plus the Advanced Cybernetic's Rejection attack bonus, listed below). If the attack roll equals or exceeds the host's Fortitude Defense, the host moves -1 Persistent step on the Condition Track and the Advanced Cybernetic fails to function. This Persistent Condition cannot be removed until the Advanced Cybernetic component is removed by successfully performing Surgery on the creature and installing a standard Cybernetic Prosthesis. Additionally, no more attempts can be made to install Advanced Cybernetics for that body part. Total Replacement Cyborgs Main Article: Cyborg Hybrid On rare occasions, a character can be so severely injured that most of his or her body is beyond recovery, yet essential organs- such as the brain, heart, and lungs- still function. In some of these cases, a risky technique known as Total Cyborg Replacement can be used to preserve the wounded character. This replaces nearly all of the character's body with cybernetic replacements, leaving a mechanical shell around a few preserved organs. General Grievous is the most famous example of a Cyborg Hybrid, but Darth Vader's injuries were so extensive that he, too, could be considered a Cyborg Hybrid. When you normally die, you can spend a Destiny Point to preserve enough of yourself for placement in a Total Replacement Cyborg body. Your allies must transport you somewhere capable of performing the delicate surgery, and a cybernetic surgeon must complete the changeover surgery, which is identical to installing 6 Cybernetic Prostheses. Once the process begins, all 6 must be installed consecutively without pause. If any of the surgeries fail, you die. If all succeed, you are returned to life exactly as before, but now have 6 Cybernetic Prostheses and gain the Cyborg Hybrid special quality. You should work with your Gamemaster to determine your new appearance, which should be drastically different from your appearance before near-death. Unique Cybernetics See also: Cybernetic Devices This section describes Advanced Cybernetic parts that replace biological matter with mechanical components. Although most of these Advanced Cybernetics are installed in patients with severe wounds or rare Diseases, some characters might want to have healthy body parts removed and replaced with cybernetic upgrades. Although this is not an act directly associated with the Dark Side, it is prideful and shows disrespect for a character's natural state. Gamemasters should caution heroes who seek to enhance themselves artificially: Too much enhancement can give pride a strong grip on the hero, making him or her more susceptible to the lure of the Dark Side of The Force. Unlike Cybernetic Devices, these Advanced Cybernetics cannot be altered with the Scum and Villainy Outlaw Tech upgrade system. They have no Upgrade Slots, and cannot have Upgrade Slots reclaimed from them.